


Love is war

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Wherever you will go [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Earth-3490 - Fandom, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), F/M, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: "C'era un'idea. Stark ne è informato. Si chiamava "Progetto Avengers". La nostra idea era di mettere insieme un gruppo di persone eccezionali sperando che lo diventassero ancor di più. E che lavorassero insieme quando ne avremmo avuto bisogno per combattere quelle battaglie per noi insostenibili." [Nick Fury]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Terza parte di questa saga su Natasha Stark.   
> Onestamente non so ogni quanto sarà aggiornata, ma lo sarà. Devo arrivare alla fine di questa serie e lo farò!

_ Aprile 2009 _

 

Se qualcuno le avesse chiesto cosa pensasse dell’amore quando era giovane, avrebbe liquidato tutti con una frase cinica e sarcastica. E da adulta, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo, aveva ritrovato sé stessa più volte a ripetere una frase collaudata, condita con un bel sorriso stampato sulle labbra e gli occhiali da sole che le nascondevano gli occhi. 

_ “Credo nell’attrazione chimica tra due corpi, che poi si conclude con pelle sudata e letti sfatti.” _

A questo modo trovava fin troppo facile mantenere il ruolo che aveva costruito e far contenti tutti i giornali scandalistici. Era tornata ad essere Tasha Stark,  _ lo scapolo d’oro _ che nessuno riusciva a tenere tra le proprie braccia per un tempo prolungato. Si era fatta fotografare in compagnia di attori e cantanti. A volte anche con qualche uomo d’affari. Una volta era anche uscita con il suo ex storico per parlare di affari, e avevano concluso la serata a letto. E non le importava in alcun modo.

Un tempo era sempre stato così. Non si legava a nessuno perché sapeva cosa potesse fare l’amore alle persone. Aveva visto quanto dolore fosse capace di portare. Aveva anche visto cos’era la disperazione della perdita.

E nonostante tutto questo, nonostante fosse sicura che l’amore non facesse per lei, era caduta anche lei in questa trappola. 

Aveva amato con tutta sé stessa una persona. L’aveva amata da sempre, da quando ne aveva memoria. E lo trovava in qualche modo stupido. Aveva sempre cercato di essere una persona razionale. Di credere solo in quello che poteva toccare con le proprie dita o spiegare con la scienza e la tecnologia. Aveva sempre funzionato così. Per qualsiasi cosa aveva sempre cercato di usare solo il suo cervello. Suo padre glielo aveva ripetuto più e più volte fino a quando non era diventato un insegnamento indelebile nella sua testa.

Le emozioni rendevano deboli. E poteva fare affidamento solo sul suo brillante cervello. E lo aveva fatto. Aveva sempre usato solo il suo cervello. Aveva sempre fatto affidamento solo sulla propria intelligenza. 

Tranne quando si trattava di Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers aveva sempre mandato all’aria tutta la razionalità che poteva avere. 

 

✭✮✭

 

Dal proprio attico Natasha Stark guardava Manhattan che si estendeva ai suoi piedi. Ricordava quando solo un paio di mesi fa era immersa nell’acqua putrida e gelata del fiume Hudson per cercare di rendere ecosostenibile quel palazzo. Quell’edificio era solo il suo ultimo capriccio. Non era interessata in modo particolare alla salvaguardia dell’ambiente. Doveva essere sincera. C’era già un team alle sue dipendenze che se ne occupava. Anche perché se fosse stata davvero attenta all’ambiente avrebbe dovuto vendere tutte le sue macchine sportive. Ma ne andava fin troppo orgogliosa per potersene liberare o per privarsi della gioia di guidarle. 

Solo che doveva far tacere in qualche modo l’opinione pubblica che aveva tutti gli occhi di cui disponeva puntati su di lei.  E costruire una torre di un centinaio di piani nel centro di New York aveva suscitato fin troppa notizia. La sua megalomania l’aveva portata a questo alla fine. A costruire un palazzo nel centro di Manhattan, ma in realtà era anche quella una mossa tattica. 

Lei voleva farlo. Aveva già pensato di far ritornare le Stark Industries a New York a tutti gli effetti. Aveva pensato a qualcosa di nuovo. E Pepper le aveva dato la spinta che serviva subito dopo la battaglia alla Stark Expo.

E lei voleva fare un esperimento a quel punto. 

Aveva passato diverso tempo in laboratorio a studiare il nuovo reattore arc e le sue potenzialità. Aveva davvero un’energia illimitata. Il nuovo nucleo sembrava inesauribile e aveva provato tutto quello che le veniva in mente per provare a scaricarlo. Ma non si esauriva mai. La sua energia era sempre al massimo. Cosa che non si poteva dire di lei quando crollava sul tavolo di lavoro. Solo che doveva sapere. Doveva avere la certezza della inesauribilità del nuovo nucleo. 

Forse aveva passato davvero troppo tempo in laboratorio  e questo aveva decisamente fatto arrabbiare Steve più di una volta. L’uomo era andato a chiamarla infinite volte. Più di una volta l’aveva portata fuori di peso. E avevano litigato tantissimo. Aveva ancora nelle orecchie la sua voce arrabbiata. Però alla fine ci era riuscita. Aveva trovato un altro modo per contenere la potenza del suo nuovo nucleo e l’aveva messo in uso.

La Stark Tower era alimentata dal nuovo reattore arc. Ricordava ancora quando si era dovuta tuffare nell’Hudson per collegare il nuovo reattore ai cavi dell’energia elettrica. Era un piccolo sacrificio che aveva dovuto fare. E aveva dovuto reprimere tutto lo schifo che aveva provato in quel momento. Mai più lo avrebbe fatto. 

O almeno fino a quando non avesse dovuto sostituire il reattore con uno migliore. Perché sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto. Si conosceva. Sarebbe morta con un cacciavite in mano mentre continuava ad inventare e migliorare tutto quello che le passava per il cervello. 

Erano già trascorsi tre mesi da quando si era trasferita alla Stark Tower. E stava cercando di rendere quel attico la sua nuova casa. Di sentirlo suo come lo era la villa a Malibu.  E sperava di riuscirci. Era scappata da quella città a gambe levate quasi dieci anni prima. Ci era ritornata per un periodo, e poi era di nuovo tornata a Malibu. A nascondersi nella sua officina con Dum-E e U e lavorare per non pensare. E ora se ne stava appoggiata contro una finestra da cui poteva osservare dall’alto quella città che una volta le stava molto stretta e da cui non vedeva l’ora di scappare. 

“A cosa stai pensando?” 

Non si era quasi accorta della presenza dietro di lei fino a quando non lo aveva sentito parlare e aveva percepito le sue mani sui fianchi. Aveva osservato il suo riflesso nel vetro e aveva sorriso.

“Al fatto che non abbiamo ancora fatto una prova di quanto velocemente potresti raggiungere terra se ti lanciassi da qui.”

Si era voltata e aveva appoggiato la schiena contro il vetro. Con una mano gli aveva accarezzato una guancia e l’uomo di fronte a lei aveva sorriso. 

“Ora parli come Reed e questo non è eccitante. Non avevamo detto che la scienza la lasciavamo per il tuo laboratorio?”

“Per essere un uomo che è stato nello spazio ed essere stato investito da radiazioni che ne hanno mutato il codice genetico rendendolo un uomo focoso, sei davvero un profano quando vuoi limitare la scienza ad una sola stanza. Lo sai questo, Johnny Storm?”

“Posso dimostrarti anche qui quanto so essere focoso, signorina di ferro.”

Aveva riso attirando Johnny verso di sé e baciandolo. L’uomo era andato a recuperarla in officina, trascinandola fuori con la forza. Era un pattern che si doveva ripetere con chiunque, a quanto sembrava. C’era sempre qualcuno nella sua vita che doveva ricordarle che stava lavorando troppo. Che non poteva passare 24 ore di fila rinchiusa lì con i suoi robot. 

Steve glielo diceva sempre. Anche quando passava ore seduto sul divano a leggere qualcosa mentre lei lavorava. 

Johnny non restava mai in officina per molto tempo. Si annoiava, le diceva. Restava giusto il tempo di darle fastidio e poi se ne andava ridendo mentre lei gli lanciava contro qualche straccio sporco. 

Doveva smetterla seriamente di paragonarlo a Steve. Era pessima. 

“Signorina Stark, c’è l’agente Coulson dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in linea per lei.”

“So chi è Coulson. Non serve che lo presenti ogni volta così.” Aveva sbuffato appena, staccandosi dalle labbra di Johnny. J.A.R.V.I.S. sapeva sempre come rovinare il momento. Lo avrebbe sul serio riprogrammato. “Digli che non ci sono. O che sono occupata. Non vedi che sono occupata?”

Decisamente non voleva rovinarsi la serata parlando di altro lavoro. Quella mattina aveva passato ore in una riunione noiosissima e che non aveva avuto nessun capo né coda. Ogni volta che si riuniva il consiglio d’amministrazione era così. E ora non voleva passare altre ore al telefono per qualcosa che riguardava un qualche progetto di Fury. Un po’ perché le bruciava non essere idonea per l’iniziativa della sua boyband speciale. Lei era un supereroe e prendeva molto seriamente questo ruolo, nonostante tutto quello che potevano dire di lei. Anche in quei tre anni dall’incidente della Expo lo aveva dimostrato. Era intervenuta più volte salvando la situazione.

“Vorrei poterlo ignorare, signorina, ma dice è urgente e che vorrebbe parlarle subito.” 

Vorrebbe solo godersi quell’attimo con Johnny, ma c’è una piccola parte del suo cervello che ha la tentazione di rispondere a Phil Coulson. Se le telefona a quell’ora di notte qualcosa deve essere successo. Non lo farebbe mai in caso contrario. Hanno delle regole lei e quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. E stranamente le rispettano. Lei non entra nel loro database, se non è strettamente necessario. E loro non la chiamano fuori dall’orario d’ufficio, sempre se non è strettamente necessario. 

“Per Coulson è tutto importante.” 

Johnny aveva sorriso e l’aveva attirata di più a sé, e voleva davvero baciarlo se solo non si fosse aperta la porta dell’ascensore e Phil Coulson non l’avesse guardata male.

Non voleva lo S.H.I.E.L.D. in casa. Significava sempre guai. E sottolineava la parola sempre.

“Signorina Stark. Signor Storm.” Coulson li aveva salutati con un cenno del capo e Johnny si era subito staccato da lei, neanche fossero due ragazzini colti in flagrante.

“Questa è violazione di proprietà privata. L’orario delle consulenze è dalle 8 alle 17, a giovedì alterni. Altri giorni sono da concordare in anticipo.” Si era mossa anche lei. Aveva raggiunto Coulson davanti all’ascensore e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Era serio e preoccupato. “E non mi piace che mi vengano porte le cose. Dovresti saperlo ormai.”

“Temo non sia per una semplice consulenza. E’ per l’iniziativa Avengers.”

“Ma se sono stata giudicata non idonea per quel ruolo.”

Non le era piaciuto il tono con cui Coulson aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Aveva drizzato le antenne e, andando contro il personaggio che aveva costruito con tanta cura, aveva preso in mano la cartella elettronica portale dall’agente. Senza pensarci due volte l’aveva aperta e tutti i file si erano materializzati di fronte ai suoi occhi.

“Johnny, credo che dovremo rimandare la nostra serata  _ romantica _ .”

 

✭✮✭

 

“Signorina, sono le 3 e 45 minuti. Le consiglierei di andare a dormire.”

“Non ho sonno.” 

Johnny Storm se n’era andato subito. Non appena aveva aperto il file consegnatole da Coulson, Johnny aveva deciso che la loro serata era finita. Non credeva si fosse accorto di qualcosa. Non poteva esserne accorto in alcun modo. Era sempre brava a mantenere la sua poker face in qualsiasi situazione. Se n’era sicuramente andato perché la conosceva quanto bastava per capire che se anche fosse rimasto ad un certo punto lei lo avrebbe lasciato da solo per andare a studiare i file dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Scheda per scheda. Le avrebbe lette a fondo. E non sarebbe neppure andata a dormire. 

Ed infatti, eccola lì a fissare un volto che non dovrebbe neppure essere sul suo schermo olografico. Si era fatta una promessa un paio di anni prima. Non avrebbe più cercato file su Steve Rogers. Non lo avrebbe spiato come una stalker qualunque come aveva fatto mentre vivevano insieme e lui non le parlava delle sue missioni. 

Si era alzata dal divano per sgranchirsi le gambe e prendere qualcosa da bere. Aveva letto le schede di quelli che Fury aveva dichiarato idonei al sua iniziativa. Stranamente c’era ancora il suo file, anche se aveva scritto ovunque che era solo una consulente. Lei e Bruce Banner. 

Ma il file di Steve era quello che aveva letto più volte. Aveva fatto partire tutti i video più e più volte. Alcuni erano i vecchi video che anche suo padre le aveva fatto vedere quando era piccola e tutti fomentavano la sua sempre crescente ammirazione per Capitan America. Howard. Peggy. Dugan e gli altri. Suo padre era così ossessionato dal ritrovare quell’uomo, che aveva passato quella ossessione anche a lei. Era sempre stata sicura che se Howard non lo avesse mai trovato, quel compito avrebbe fatto parte dell’eredità. Non aveva mai capito del tutto se la ossessione di suo padre per Steve fosse solo scientifica e lui si sentisse una sorta di dottor Frankestein che non poteva abbandonare la sua creatura, o se Howard fosse sempre stato bravo a nascondere una qualche omosessualità latente. Non se ne sarebbe stupita. Steve era davvero affascinante e aveva visto più volte anche degli uomini cercare di corteggiarlo. Ed era sempre fin troppo esilarante vederlo imbarazzato.

“Signorina Stark, credo abbia visto i video del capitano Rogers a sufficienza. Le consiglierei di guardare anche quello della signorina Romanoff. O del signor Barton.”

Aveva ignorato per qualche istante la sua intelligenza artificiale mentre tornava a sedersi sul divano e si portava dietro una bottiglia di whisky e un bicchiere.

“E’ per la scienza. Scientificamente parlando è impossibile dormire per 50 anni e poi svegliarsi come se nulla fosse, anche se protetti dal ghiaccio. Soprattutto se protetti dal ghiaccio. Ci sono celle criogeniche costruite apposta. Il ghiaccio lo avrebbe dovuto uccidere, non farlo diventare la bella addormentata dei nostri giorni. Un comune essere umano sarebbe morto non appena la sua temperatura corporea avesse iniziato a scendere sotto i 33°C.”  Si sentiva stupida in quel momento. Aveva lasciato andare Johnny per passare la notte bevendo whisky e guardando vecchi filmati in bianco e nero del suo ex. E non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo sorriso. Adorava guardare quei video in cui sorrideva e rideva con il suo Bucky. Quanto le aveva parlato di quell’uomo. Sentiva quasi di conoscerlo anche lei e non lo aveva mai incontrato. Non aveva mai potuto farlo, al contrario degli altri Howling Comandos. Bucky era quello che lo svegliava di notte. Era quello che li vedeva protagonisti di lunghe ore sul divano bevendo tisane. E Steve le parlava. Le parlava e lei pendeva dalle sue labbra. 

Aveva svuotato velocemente il bicchiere per riempirlo subito dopo. Voleva solo annegare tutti i pensieri nell’alcol. Non riusciva a smettere di guardare quei filmati. Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da ogni movimento del suo corpo, o smettere di ascoltare la sua voce. C’era qualcosa che le opprimeva le viscere nel guardarlo, ma non poteva fare in modo diverso.

“J, sai dove si trova adesso?”

“Non dispongo di questo tipo di informazioni e lei stessa mi ha detto di attivare il protocollo EX ogni volta che la vedo con un bicchiere di whisky in mano.”

“Non sei simpatico. Anche quel protocollo l’ho inventato quando stavo bevendo whisky subito dopo che Steve…” Si era morsa un labbro. Non era finita bene. Non era finita bene di nuovo e quasi doveva esserci abituata. Anche con Steve. Non solo con tutti gli altri. “Credi che abbiano mandato un file così anche a lui? Non dico così tecnologico perché stiamo comunque parlando di Steve e quindi sicuramente sarà tutto cartaceo come si usava 70 anni fa. Stampato e messo in quelle cartelline beige così brutte. Dio, quante ne ho viste nello studio di papà di quelle cartelline.”

“Sì, signorina.” J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva interrotta prima che avesse continuato il suo discorso che non avrebbe portato a nulla se non a pensieri che non voleva avere. E il suo AI lo sapeva. J.A.R.V.I.S. sapeva sempre quando qualcosa nella sua testa stava degenerando e la riportava alla realtà. “Se lei ha un fascicolo su di lui, sicuramente il capitano Rogers ne ha uno su di lei. Conoscendolo ora sarà nel suo appartamento, seduto al tavolo della cucina, a leggere la sua scheda personale.”

Aveva sorriso a quella descrizione. Steve si sedeva sempre al tavolo della cucina quando leggeva qualcosa per lavoro. Corrugava sempre le sopracciglia e spesso si portava una mano sulla bocca mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano velocemente le parole stampate. E anche ora era facile immaginarlo così. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva vederlo seduto sul tavolo retrò del suo appartamento di Brooklyn. Poteva anche immaginare la sua espressione mentre leggeva che anche lei era stata coinvolta in quella missione. Come un civile. Come Steve aveva più volte detto che sarebbe stato giusto. E Steve doveva sapere bene che lei non avrebbe mai potuto accettare solo il ruolo di consulente. Riusciva a sentire la sua voce che le diceva di non pensarci neppure a portare con sé una delle armature.  Aveva già davanti agli occhi la faccia che avrebbe fatto quando l’avrebbe vista arrivare sull’helicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Si sarebbe vestita di tutto punto. Sarebbe stata una perfetta donna d’affari che era lì solo per rompere a Fury, facendo il gradasso e interprettando al meglio il ruolo di Natasha Stark. 

Provava però ansia. Quell’ansia che le comprimeva tutti gli organi interni e le faceva venire da vomitare. Non avrebbe dovuto avere paura di incontrarlo. Era solo lavoro. Avrebbe solo dovuto aiutare il dottor Banner a trovare il Tesseract e sarebbe potuta tornare a casa. Sarebbe dovuta essere solo una cosa da un paio di giorni al massimo. Non era un Avenger. Non faceva parte della cerchia di gente superdotata di Fury. Neppure Banner doveva farne parte. Forse lo aveva chiamato solo perché era una delle menti più brillanti del secolo ed era il più grande esperto di raggi gamma del mondo. 

“Signorina Stark, forse sarebbe il caso che lei andasse davvero a letto. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. farà arrivare un elicottero alle 9 del mattino e le consiglierei di essere pronta.”

“Non sarò disponibile prima di mezzogiorno, e questo non è negoziabile. Pepper vorrà la mia testa su un piatto d’argento se non mi presenterò alla riunione con i giapponesi.” Si era alzata dal divano e aveva appoggiato il bicchiere ora vuoto sul primo mobile a portata di mano. Con un gesto della mano aveva chiuso tutti i file che aveva lasciato aperti e aveva sospirato. Era solo lavoro. Doveva vederla in questo modo. Aveva incrociato Steve un paio di volte in quei ultimi due anni. Si erano ignorati a vicenda e così avrebbero fatto anche questa volta. “J, manda a Fury un messaggio che sarò pronta alle 13, non prima. Digli che ho letto tutti i file e che aiuterò Banner a trovare questo Tesseract.”

“Come desidera, signorina Stark. Avvertirò anche la signorina Potts.”

“Sì, sì. Fai come preferisci.” Aveva salito le scale ed era entrata nella propria stanza. Si era buttata sul letto ancora vestita, affondando il viso nel cuscino e soffocando un gemito. Domani sarebbe stata una giornata pesante. Domani avrebbe dovuto parlare con Pepper. Domani avrebbe dovuto rivedere Fury. E sempre domani avrebbe dovuto cercare di stare più lontana possibile da Steve Rogers. Non era sicura di quello che avrebbe potuto dire in sua presenza o direttamente a lui. Perché si conosceva. Un commento fuori luogo lo avrebbe fatto al 100% e poi se ne sarebbe pentita nel momento in cui le parole avessero lasciato le sue labbra. 

 

✭✮✭

 

“Buongiorno, signorina Stark.”

Natasha aveva solo spinto di più sul naso gli occhiali da sole che aveva indossato mentre usciva sul terrazzo fin troppo spazioso della Stark Tower. Dal quinjet appena atterrato era sceso un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. vestito esattamente come era solito presentarsi Phil Coulson. Aveva mandato un messaggio a quest’ultimo. Gli aveva chiesto se sarebbe venuto lui a prenderla, e questi le aveva semplicemente risposto che sarebbe stato con il capitano Rogers e che si sarebbero incontrati sul helicarrier.

“Sarà un onore averla con noi, signorina.”

Odiava quella frase. Era una delle frasi che più le davano sui nervi. Non era mai un onore averla lì. Era solo una frase fatta che aveva sentito un miliardo di volte e che le dava sempre più fastidio. Soprattutto quando era qualcuno dello S.H.I.E.L.D. a pronunciarla.

“Sì, sì, ovvio. Tanto non ho avuto voce in capitolo.” Gli aveva tuttavia stretto la mano quando l’agente gliel’aveva porta. Poteva essere civile anche se non voleva assolutamente partecipare a tutto quello. Non voleva lavorare per Fury. Non voleva dover stare sospesa in aria con Steve così vicino. Non era sicura che avrebbe mantenuto l’autocontrollo. Sarebbe bastata una parola di troppo. Un solo gesto. E qualcosa si sarebbe rotto di nuovo e loro avrebbero urlato. Perché facevano così. 

“Mi permetta di aiutarla.”

“Aiutami con quella.” Aveva fatto un gesto con la mano, indicando la custodia in metallo alle sue spalle.  Aveva notato l’agente fare una smorfia. E lei aveva sorriso perché quell’uomo non sapeva come dirle che non poteva portarsi dietro un’armatura. Perché era chiaro che quella fosse una delle sue armature. Non poteva essere diversamente. 

Senza aggiungere una parola era salita sul quinjet. Aveva lasciato a terra il proprio borsone mentre si guardava attorno. Aveva lavorato lei stessa ad alcune parti di quel quinjet, ma era la prima volta che ci saliva. Di solito Coulson la veniva a prendere con dei SUV di dubbio aspetto. A volte le sembrava quasi la stessero per rapire.

“Abbiamo recuperato Stark. Ora vi raggiungiamo.”

Aveva guardato il pilota che non l’aveva degnata di uno sguardo. Almeno lui sembrava non sopportarla dal principio, non come quel poveretto che aveva spinto l’armatura sul quinjet e ora la guardava. Doveva dirle qualcosa, ma con molta probabilità non sapeva come fare. Spesso le persone non sapevano come dirle le cose, e ne era divertita visto che era solo una giovane donna.

“Credevo sarebbe venuto Coulson a recuperarmi.” Si era seduta e aveva guardato l’agente che era stato gentile con lei. Questi continuava a guardare la cassa metallica. 

“E’ già sul Helicarrier. Doveva accompagnare il capitano Rogers.” L’aveva guardata allora, dopo aver pronunciato il nome di Steve. Sembrava volesse dirle qualcosa, ma gli mancavano le parole. O forse era qualche petegolezzo succoso.

“Cosa c’è, agente K? C’è qualcosa che devo sapere prima di salire sul quel Helicarrier?”

“Molto probabilmente ci sarà anche l’agente 13 a bordo.”

Questo non lo aveva previsto. Non ci aveva neppure pensato, neanche per un attimo se doveva essere sincera con sé stessa. Ma era abbastanza logico.

“Agente, io devo solo chiudermi in un laboratorio e rintracciare il Tesseract. Poi me ne potrò tornare nella mia bella torre e continuare a giocare ad essere Iron Woman.” Aveva recuperato il tablet dal proprio borsone e avrebbe fatto finta di lavorare. Doveva fare qualcosa. Tutto pur di non continuare a parlare con quell’agente. Non voleva pensare al fatto che avrebbe dovuto lavorare accanto a Steve e alla sua nuova ragazza. Questo era troppo per lei.

Era entrata nel database dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma non riusciva a trovare nulla di anomalo nel mondo. Chiunque avesse rubato il Tesseract, stava mantenendo un profilo basso dopo aver attaccato la base in cui era custodito. Erano svaniti nell’ombra. Questo sconosciuto di nome Loki, il dottor Selvig, e diversi agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

C’era qualcosa di strano. Non stava succedendo nulla. Non un morto. Non un attacco a qualche sede diplomatica in giro per il mondo. Non un solo massacro. Per cosa diavolo avevano rubato il Tesseract? E per cosa lo stava usando lo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Erano dati così criptati che non riusciva ad accedervi e questo la innervosiva. Non le piaceva lavorare con così tanti punti di domanda in testa. Aveva bisogno di avere quasi tutti i dati di fronte agli occhi per poter lavorare e giungere velocemente alla soluzione. Aveva bisogno di farlo velocemente. Voleva solo tornare nella sua bella torre e chiamare Johnny Storm per passare un weekend piacevole. Nulla di più. 

“Il dottor Banner è già arrivato?” Non aveva spostato lo sguardo dal file che stava leggendo. Nulla. Non c’erano notizie di alcun tipo. Sperava davvero che Bruce Banner riuscisse a localizzare il Tesseract anche senza il suo aiuto. E lei si sarebbe solo nascosta da qualche parte cercando di evitare tutti.

“Sì, signorina Stark. E’ arrivato stamattina assieme all’agente Romanoff.”

“Questo lavoro sarà come una gita all’inferno.”  Aveva chiuso gli occhi facendo un lungo sospiro. Non doveva accettare. Non doveva affatto accettare tutta questa messinscena lavoro di consulente. Doveva tenersene il più lontano possibile.

Solo che non aveva potuto. Aveva accettato anche per Steve, per poterlo aiutare quando serviva. Per essere sempre sul pezzo e non essere lasciata in disparte. E aveva funzionato all’inizio. Aveva funzionato sul serio e le cose erano andate bene.

Aveva sospirato quando il silenzio appena creatosi era stato interrotto da una comunicazione dal Helicarrier. Qualcosa stava succedendo a Stoccarda, in Germania. Rogers e Romanoff erano diretti lì, aveva sentito. E la cosa non la doveva toccare minimamente. Lei era lì solo per essere consultata e per dare fastidio a tutti. Non doveva interessarle nulla di più. 

Salire sul Helicarrier. Localizzare il cubo. E tornare a casa. 

Il piano era semplice e molto lineare. Per questo si stava maledicendo per essersi alzata dal sedile e aver aperto la cassa con l’armatura. 

“Signorina Stark, cosa crede di fare?” La voce allertata dell’agente che l’aveva accolta la raggiunge subito. Lo aveva sentito alzarsi e avvicinarsi a lei, ma lo ignorava. In questo era sempre stata brava.

“Vado a Stoccarda, no? Potrebbero avere bisogno di una mano.” L’armatura aveva iniziato a comporsi attorno a lei e l’interfaccia si era subito acceso. 

“Non credevo di rivederla così presto, signorina. Come posso aiutarla?”

“Anch’io speravo di liberarmi un po’ più a lungo di te, J.”Aveva sorriso, quasi confortata, quando J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva parlato. “Ho bisogno di un piano di volo per Stoccarda subito.”

“Signorina Stark! Lei non è autorizzata a scendere in missione! Dobbiamo portarla sul Helicarrier e sottostare agli ordini del colonnello Fury!” 

Si era voltata quando l’agente le aveva messo una mano sul braccio, per cercare inutilmente di fermarla. E il pilota la stava guardando malissimo. Ancora. 

“Da quello che mi risulta Natasha Stark non è autorizzata. Ma a me non piace essere  un burattino nelle mani di Fury e Iron Woman è una donna libera che Fury voleva nella sua squadra e che ora uscirà da questo coso con o senza il vostro aiuto. Quindi vi pregherei di aprire lo sportello posteriore in modo che io possa raggiungere la Germania il prima possibile e sistemare il cattivo di turno.”

“Non è autorizzata! Sul luogo sono stati mandati degli uomini. Lei si tolga l’armatura e torni a sedersi subito.”

“Non mi piace ricevere ordini. E’ una cosa che sopporto davvero male.” J.A.R.V.I.S. si era introdotto nel sistema operativo del quinjet e aveva aperto il portellone per lei. Copiando il miglior saluto militare che aveva visto fare a Rhodes aveva saltato dal velivolo. L’intelligenza artificiale aveva già impostato il percorso per la Germania e lei doveva solo godersi il viaggio, cercando di non pensare troppo.

Era una missione. Come quelle che aveva fatto in medioriente. Arrivare, colpire, tornare a casa. Era molto semplice ciò che doveva fare. Davvero molto semplice anche se il nemico, secondo Fury, non era di questo mondo. 

“Signorina, stiamo per giungere a Stoccarda. Il capitano Rogers ha ingaggiato una battaglia con il nemico e l’agente Romanoff controlla la situazione da un quinjet.”

Aveva ascoltato J.A.R.V.I.S. darle tutte le informazioni che le servivano. Un morto. Qualche ferito. Steve e la Romanoff già sul posto. Altri agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. erano diretti sul posto. 

“Oh, non mi dire che ha quella tutina imbarazzante addosso?” Aveva sorriso mentre J.A.R.V.I.S. proiettava il filmato di ciò che stava succedendo a Stoccarda.

“Se avesse ascoltato l’agente Coulson, il mese scorso le aveva detto che avevano intenzione di far tornare Capitan America alla ribalta alla prima occasione utile.”

“No, non lo stavo proprio ascoltando. Sai che ho un filtro quando si parla di Steve.” Non riusciva però a non sorridere mentre lo guardava combattere con la sua bella tutina bianca rossa e blu e lanciare il suo scudo contro il nemico. Si sentiva di nuovo come la bambina che aveva passato troppe ore a guardare vecchi filmati in bianco e nero. “J., metti su un po’ di musica e facciamo sapere a tutti che sono arrivata.”

“Il direttore Fury non ne sarà molto felice, me lo lasci dire.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. era entrato nel sistema operativo del quinjet senza alcun problema. Del resto li aveva progettati lei stessa e nessun altro ci aveva messo sopra le mani. 

“Ma che diavolo…?” 

Aveva sentito mormorare Natasha Romanoff e aveva sorriso. Le piaceva fare entrate ad effetto quando nessuno se lo aspettava.

“Agente Romanoff, hai sentito la mia mancanza?” 

“Se le dicessi di sì, mi crederebbe?”

Aveva sorriso di più e avrebbe davvero voluto crederle. Natasha Romanoff era quello che più si avvicinava ad una amica. Pepper non valeva. Pepper, come Rhodes, avevano superato il concetto di semplice amicizia. 

“Forse.”

Capitan America combatteva sotto di lei con un essere dalle lunga corna dorate e non voleva chiedersi cosa fosse. Credeva di aver visto abbastanza cose strane negli ultimi anni. Aveva avuto a che fare con diversi tipi di criminali. Alcuni dei quali palesemente degli psicopatici. Come Victor von Doom che aveva deciso di schierarsi dalla parte dei cattivi e cercare di distruggere i Fantastici 4. 

Aveva osservato Steve per un attimo ancora prima di dare il proprio supporto bellico e attaccare. E stranamente non era stato affatto difficile. L’aveva stupita il modo in cui il nemico avesse fatto scomparire la propria armatura, come se fosse olografica. Ma non sembrava avere dispositivi tecnologici addosso. Almeno J.A.R.V.I.S. non li aveva rilevati. 

Era rimasta in piedi, puntando ancora i propulsori e qualche razzo contro il tizio seduto per terra, quando Steve Rogers l’aveva affiancata. Aveva l’istinto di voltarsi subito verso di lui. Una volta lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe cercato subito i suoi occhi.

Questa volta era rimasta ferma. Immobile come una statua anche se non era affatto tranquilla.

Quella era la prima volta in cui si trovavano così vicini da quando avevano rotto, e lei non era brava in questo tipo di situazioni.

“Signorina Stark.”

“Capitano.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Aprile 2009 _

 

“Non puoi scendere in battaglia quando non sei autorizzata.”

Aveva preso un profondo respiro prima di rispondere. O voltarsi. O fare qualsiasi cosa. Non si aspettava un incontro ravvicinato così presto. Non mentre stava perdendo tempo nel rimettere l’armatura nella propria custodia facendo finta di controllare che fosse tutto a posto. 

“Sei in ritardo per il briefing con Fury. Non dovresti andare?”

Era stata brava. Si era defilata immediatamente, non appena erano saliti sul helicarrier con il prigioniero, e si era nascosta nell’hangar con la sua armatura per sfuggire sia a Fury e Coulson che a Steve. Soprattutto a Steve.

“Fury aspetterà.” Lo aveva sentito muoversi. I suoi stivali avevano scricchiolato contro il pavimento di metallo e Natasha non voleva averlo vicino. Non così tanto da sentirlo muoversi per aggirarla e immettersi nel suo campo visivo. Si erano ignorati per due anni. Avevano fatto finta di non conoscersi. Di essere perfetti estranei che non si erano mai visti prima. “C’erano dei civili. La situazione poteva sfuggire di mano.”

“Le stavi prendendo da uno che sembra uscito da Rock of Ages.” Evitava di voltarsi. Non lo voleva guardare. Non voleva neppure parlargli. Era sicura che non appena fosse tornata a New York avrebbe avuto bisogno di una serata di alcool e Rhodey. E di piangere sul latte versato. 

Lo aveva fatto ogni volta in cui aveva incrociato Steve allo S.H.I.E.L.D..

Steve la mandava fuori fase. I suoi circuiti cerebrali sembravano sempre difettosi in qualche modo dopo che lo vedeva. 

“Stark, sei una civile. Non puoi fare di testa tua e presentarti in mezzo ad una battaglia!”

Aveva cominciato a chiamarla Stark ogni volta che la incontrava. Non era più Natasha, o un più carino Tasha. Era Stark. E questo metteva ancora più distanza di quanta ce ne fosse in realtà.

Aveva estratto il telecomando dalla propria tasca per chiudere l’armatura e tenerla al sicuro dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Non sapeva se Fury lo sapesse o meno, ma aveva installato un sistema di sicurezza anche su quella. Se qualcuno avesse cercato di forzare le ante, si sarebbe autodistrutto tutto. Custodia e armatura.

“Fury poteva non coinvolgermi. Stavo bene a New York e questo è più di un lavoro di consulenza. E non è giovedì.”

Si era voltata questa volta. Aveva guardato Steve Rogers negli occhi ed era da troppo tempo che non succedeva. Aveva quasi dimenticato com’era essere guardata da Steve Rogers quando questi era arrabbiato.

“Non sto scherzando. Sei una civile. Attieniti a questo ruolo finché sei qui.”

“Non sei nella posizione di darmi ordini, Rogers. Non sei neppure nella posizione di esprimere la tua preoccupazione, se è quello che stai cercando di fare. Carter sa che sei qui? Da solo con me? Non credo le farebbe piacere, visto quanto non è affatto brava a nascondere la propria gelosia. Cos’è? Gemi il mio nome mentre sei sopra di lei?”

Steve aveva stretto la mascella. Aveva toccato un punto debole nominando la sua attuale compagna. Ma non le importava. Howard le aveva insegnato che in guerra tutto è lecito. E con Steve era sempre tutto una eterna battaglia. 

“Sbrigati a raggiungerci per il briefing, Stark.” 

Le aveva dato le spalle dopo aver pronunciato il suo cognome come se fosse qualcosa di sgradevole. Come se fosse un veleno. E un po’ ci sperava di essere un veleno che Steve non riusciva ad espellere dal proprio sangue. A questo modo non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarla. Sarebbe rimasta dentro di lui fino alla fine dei suoi giorni e avrebbe corroso ogni atomo del suo corpo. Come Steve stava facendo con lei senza molto probabilmente rendersene conto.

Non le piaceva guardare Steve che si allontanava. Non dopo che avevano litigato. Odiava guardare quella schiena rigida dalla rabbia e i pugni stretti che quasi non si muovevano mentre camminava. Steve non era mai stato bravo a nascondere la propria rabbia. 

E ora era arrabbiato con lei. Per l’ennesima volta.

Si era appoggiata alla custodia della propria armatura. C’erano momenti in cui avrebbe voluto vivere tutta la propria esistenza protetta da quella armatura. Poteva scappare. Poteva stare zitta. Poteva piangere. Poteva avere qualsiasi espressione avesse voluto sotto l’elmo e nessuno avrebbe mai visto nulla.

Avrebbe aspettato a raggiungere Steve, Fury e tutti gli altri per questo briefing. Non voleva che qualcuno potesse pensare che lei e Steve fossero insieme da soli. Non voleva che a causa sua a Sharon Carter scoppiasse una vena sulla fronte perché non era capace di contenere la propria gelosia. Sperava anzi che la donna fosse rimasta a terra, che Fury fosse stato abbastanza previdente da non portarla in un luogo così contenuto. Non erano mai andate d’accordo loro due. Si erano incontrate qualche volta da bambine, e si erano sempre contese l’amore di Peggy Carter.

E ora la contesa era per Steve Rogers. Anche se Natasha non aveva mai fatto alcuna mossa per riprendersi Steve dopo che questi l’aveva lasciata. Avevano deciso così. Avevano deciso che forse era meglio stare lontani per qualche tempo. Non si erano più cercati. E non si erano più sentiti. 

“Signorina Stark, manca solo lei per il briefing.”

Aveva alzato lo sguardo e Phil Coulson era di fronte a lei. Le sorrideva lievemente e sapeva sicuramente cos’era successo. Agente era sempre sul pezzo, anche se non sembrava. 

“Devo trovare il cubo. Lo so.” Si era passata una mano sugli occhi, prima di raddrizzare la schiena. Non si doveva mai far vedere debole, da nessuno. Agente compreso, anche se insieme ne avevano passate di cotte e di crude. 

“Ho incontrato il Capitano mentre stavo venendo a cercarla. Posso permettermi di darle un consiglio?”

“No, non puoi.” Aveva pensato di vestirsi come se fosse davvero al lavoro. Di far vedere la sua Stark persona, quella pubblica. Aveva pensato ad un tailleur, alle scarpe col tacco, ad un trucco perfetto. Avrebbe in effetti potuto farlo. Era appena rientrata da una riunione e sarebbe bastato salire sul quinjet così.

Ma aveva preferito cambiarsi, mettersi qualcosa di più comodo. Qualcosa che poi le avrebbe permesso di chiudersi in laboratorio senza dover pensare al mal di piedi. Aveva previsto che non sarebbe stata proprio una passeggiata ritrovare il Tesseract. E avrebbe dormito sicuramente in laboratorio, con la testa appoggiata sulla scrivania. 

“Dovrebbe parlare con il Capitano. Parlare seriamente, non provocarlo tanto da fargli prendere a pugni il muro. Soprattutto non mentre siamo in volo.” 

“Non ho fatto nulla. Gli ho solo chiesto se Carter sapeva che era da solo con me.”

“L’agente 13 non è sul Helicarrier. Fury ha preferito lasciarla a terra.”

“Oh, ora capisco perché Steve era così sulle spine. La piccola Sharon gli avrà fatto scenate su scenate riguardo alla mia presenza. E siamo finiti in mondovisione dopo Stoccarda, giusto? Il romantico ricongiugimento in battaglia tra Rogers e Stark. Ma ti prego.” Si era staccata dalla cabina protettiva della armatura e aveva mosso qualche passo. Sapeva che Coulson l’avrebbe seguita. “Non parlo con Steve da anni, quindi Sharon dovrebbe darsi una calmata.”

“Il Capitano tiene ancora molto a lei, Stark. Dovrebbe rendersi conto che questo non cambierà facilmente.”

“Steve ha deciso che non potevamo più stare insieme.” Anche se la colpa era sua. Se ne rendeva perfettamente conto anche se non era facile da accettare. Pensava che avrebbero superato tutto. Ma non era stato così. Non avevano superato proprio tutto.

“Tasha.” Phil Coulson si era permesso di fermarla per un polso e sembrava molto serio quando l’aveva guardata. “Il Capitano tiene ancora moltissimo a lei. Si era opposto al farla venire qui ad aiutare Banner.”

“Mi sembra alquanto strano e mi viene difficile da credere. Da quando sta con Sharon poi non mi ha più rivolto la parola, neppure quando era necessario.” 

“Forse voleva solo evitare che la sua attuale compagna soffrisse nel vedervi interagire.”

Aveva sbuffato e si era mossa di nuovo lungo il corridoio. Aveva notato ad un certo punto il segno lasciato dal pugno di Steve. Doveva essergli proprio entrata sotto la pelle con quell’ultima frase per farlo incazzare tanto. Non stavano insieme da due anni. Due anni in cui si erano parlati pochissimo subito dopo la rottura, e solo per cose strettamente inerenti al lavoro. Salvo poi interrompere ogni contatto quando Steve aveva iniziato ad uscire con Sharon Carter. 

“Stark, alla buonora.” Fury aveva tuonato nella sua direzione non appena aveva messo piede sul ponte di comando. 

“Stavo facendo un giro turistico con Agente.” Aveva velocemente guardato chi fosse presente. Fury stava in piedi di fronte al tavolo. Li guardava tutti come se fossero dei ragazzini in punizione. Forse lo erano davvero. Dietro di lui, dritta come una scopa, Maria Hill la guardava con disgusto. Nulla di nuovo. La sua mancanza di disciplina aveva sempre dato fastidio al braccio destro di Fury. Thor, il sedicente dio del tuono, era in piedi e guardava dritto davanti a sé perso in chissà quali pensieri. Natasha Romanoff l’aveva guardata con un sorrisetto quando era entrata, per subito dopo riprendere con la sua poker face perfetta. Non avrebbe mai giocato d’azzardo contro quella donna. Bruce Banner era in piedi, sembrava nervoso e continuava ad attorcigliare le dita. Forse lo aveva anche interrotto mentre stava parlando di qualcosa di importante. E Steve Rogers, che non l’aveva degnata di uno sguardo e continuava a guardare Fury.

“Mentre tu passeggiavi, il dottor Banner ci stava illustrando come intende procedere con la localizzazione del Tesseract.”

Aveva fatto finta di ignorare Fury e si era subito avvicinata a Banner. Gli aveva preso le mani tra le proprie e gli aveva sorriso.

“Dottor Banner, per me è un vero piacere conoscerla. Ho studiato a fondo le sue ricerche sui raggi gamma e trovo sorprendente come lei riesca a trasformarsi in quel gigante verde. Mi dispiace che Ross le stia col fiato sul collo. So quanto quell’uomo possa essere una testa di cazzo visto che vuole ottenere anche la mia armatura ad ogni costo. Penso proprio che andremo d’accordo nel lavorare insieme noi due.”

“Ne dubito visto quanto caos crei.” 

Doveva essere una frase detta a voce bassa, che nessuno doveva sentire. Ma era accanto a Steve, e non aveva potuto non sentire quando l’aveva pronunciata. Voleva scappare. In quel momento voleva scappare e nascondersi da qualche parte. 

“Stark, farai conoscenza con il dottor Banner più tardi. Ora ascolta quello che abbiamo da dire.”

“Loki la manderà per le lunghe e da lui non scopriremo nulla.” Steve Rogers aveva sospirato e lei aveva osservato il suo profilo. Non doveva, ma non poteva farne a meno. “Thor, qual è il suo gioco?”

“Ha un esercito. Si chiamano Chitauri. Non sono di Asgard o di altri mondi conosciuti. Intende condurli alla conquista del vostro popolo. Immagino lo faranno in cambio del Tesseract.” Il dio si era voltato a guardare Steve. Sembrava volesse trovarsi ovunque tranne che in quel luogo. Come tutti loro.

“Non mi torna perché si sia lasciato arrestare così facilmente.” Steve guardava ancora il dio, come se questi potesse avere tutte le risposte. Ma era chiaro non ne avesse. Brancolava nel buio come tutti loro.

“Non credo che dovremmo concentrarci su Loki. Basta guardarlo per vedere che ha un cervello completamente fuori fase.” L’aveva stupita quando Banner aveva preso parola. “Dobbiamo concentrarci sul suo scettro. Credo sia quello la chiave per trovare il Tesseract. Loki è pazzo e non ci dirà nulla.”

“Modera le parole, midgardiano!”

“Thor, Loki ha ucciso 80 persone in 2 giorni.”

Quando la Vedova Nera aveva preso parola, Thor si era zittito di colpo. Guardava la donna e sembrava cercare le parole giuste per ribattere. Ma non c’erano. Anche a lei era sfuggita quella informazione. Sapeva di Stoccarda. C’erano stati un paio di morti, tra cui uno scienziato.

“Fury, chi era il tizio morto a Stoccarda? Quello a cui hanno cavato un occhio.” Si era mossa. Si era avvicinata agli schermi dietro Fury facendo finta di cercare qualche informazione. E le servivano informazioni. Fury non era stato onesto. Non aveva parlato di morti. Certo, aveva dovuto prevedere che nel crollo del centro S.H.I.E.L.D. qualcuno avesse perso la vita, ma quella informazione era stata omessa dal file che le avevano consegnato. Velocemente aveva attaccato un decodificatore su uno degli schermi. Non aveva voluto ricorrervi all’inizio, ma non le piaceva essere lasciata all’oscuro.

“Heinrich Schäfer. Hanno aperto il suo caveau e preso l’iridio che conteneva.”

“Iridio?”

“Produce antiprotoni.” Bruce Banner l’aveva guardata e improvvisamente aveva avuto un’idea. Probabilmente l’aveva avuta anche Banner. “Stanno costruendo un altro portale. Per questo ha preso Selvig.”

“L’iridio è un agente stabilizzante. Il portale non imploderà come è successo a quello dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma anzi resterà aperto per tutto il tempo che Loki lo desidera, o che gli sarà necessario.” Si era avvicinata a Banner che continuava a guardarla. “Tutte le altre materie prime, Barton o chi per lui, le recupererà facilmente. Ora gli manca una componente ad alta densità energetica. Qualcosa per dare impulso al cubo.”

“Da quando è diventata un’esperta di astrofisica termonucleare?” Maria Hill la guardava come se stesse dicendo un mucchio di fesserie.

“Ieri sera. Mi avete consegnato gli appunti di Selvig, sai Hill? Le carte con la teoria dell’estrazione? Vuoi dire che sono l’unica che li ha letti?”

Non voleva essere lì. E nessuno voleva che lei fosse lì. Hill la guardava come se fosse uno scarafaggio che infestava la sua bella nave volante e non vedeva l’ora di liberarsene. Non era mai andata molto d’accordo con quella donna. 

Aveva guardato distrattamente le persone che stavano di fronte a lei. Steve non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso. Poteva sentire il suo sguardo su di sé ogni volta che muoveva un muscolo. E questo la metteva in ansia. La faceva sentire come se fosse stata messa sotto ad un microscopio e Steve la stesse studiando.

Banner. Doveva concentrarsi su Banner. Lui era la sua speranza per distrarre il cervello e non pensare che Steve fosse lì, che Steve le avesse rivolto la parola. Che Steve la stesse ancora guardando.

“A Loki serve una particolare fonte di energia?” Steve le aveva parlato guardandola direttamente gli occhi. Steve sapeva che aveva studiato prima di arrivare sul Helicarrier. Steve la conosceva fin troppo bene.

“Dovrebbe riscaldare il tubo fino a 120 milioni di Kelvin solo per aprire un varco nella barriera di Kuron.” Aveva risposto Banner al posto suo e mentalmente lo aveva ringraziato. Non sapeva quanto effettivamente potesse essere in grado di rispondergli senza iniziare a punzecchiarlo in qualche modo solo per ottenere una reazione da parte sua.

“Sempre se Selvig non abbia trovato un modo per stabilizzare il tunnel quantistico.”

“Se ci riuscisse potrebbe ottenere la fusione di ioni presenti in qualunque reattore del pianeta.”

“Finalmente qualcuno che parla la mia lingua!” Si era avvicinata ancora di più a Banner e aveva invaso il suo spazio personale.

“Perché? Noi cosa parliamo?” Steve si era voltato e l’aveva guardata. E lei non era riuscita a trattenersi. Non questa volta. Non con Steve che la guardava come se non fosse mai successo nulla e loro erano nella sua officina, con lei che parlava a voce alta di quello a cui stava lavorando e Steve la osservava dal divano.

“Steve, stai zitto. Tu non parli la lingua della scienza. Il dottor Banner sì. Parliamo lo stesso linguaggio e tu sai quanto volevo conoscerlo dal vivo.” Si era aggrappata alla manica della giacca di Bruce Banner e Steve aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. Stava per dirle ancora qualcosa, ma Fury lo aveva preceduto.

“Stark, lascia in pace Banner. E’ qui solo per rintracciare il Cubo. Speravo che tu potessi aiutarlo, per quello saresti qui.”

Le toglieva sempre tutto il divertimento. Stuzzicare Steve era sempre un divertimento, anche ora che non si parlavano più.

“Lo scettro di Loki sembra funzionare come un’arma dell’Hydra.” Finalmente Steve aveva smesso di guardarla e lei aveva lasciato andare la giacca di Banner.

“Questo non lo so, ma sembra alimentato dal Cubo e vorrei capire come Loki abbia potuto trasformare due uomini così scaltri in sue personali scimmie volanti.”

“Scimmie volanti? A me sembrano ancora umani. Non capisco.” Thor aveva parlato e sembrava così perso che Natasha doveva trattenersi dal ridere. Vedere un armadio a sei ante con quella espressione persa era sempre impagabile. E credeva che non l’avrebbe mai vista su nessuno oltre a Steve.

“Io sì! Il Meraviglioso Mago di Oz!” 

Si era voltato lentamente. L’aveva fatto per abitudine, per cercare la sua approvazione quando indovinava qualche riferimento ad un film. Lo aveva fatto tantissime volte in passato.

“Steve, faresti una più bella figura stando zitto.” Stave per cercare di risponderle di nuovo, ma non ci era riuscito. Lo aveva preceduto lei stessa. “Dottor Banner, vogliamo andare? Sono proprio curiosa di poter lavorare con lei su questo progetto.”

“Romanoff, accompagnali al laboratorio, per favore. Stark, ricordati che qui non sei a casa tua. Cerca di non far esplodere nulla.”

“Non posso promettere nulla.” Lo aveva salutato con la mano e si era subito affiancata a Natasha Romanoff. Aveva tagliato i capelli, aveva notato solo allora. Sembravano anche più ramati. E sembrava molto più preoccupata di quanto l’avesse mai vista. Era sicuramente per Barton. Aveva letto il file. Sapeva che avevano spesso lavorato insieme e che Barton l’aveva portata allo S.H.I.E.L.D..

“Steve ti voleva al sicuro. Quando ha saputo che Loki aveva preso Selvig è andato nel panico. Ha chiesto a Fury di portarti in qualche sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e chiuderti in qualche cella per super criminali fino a quando la situazione non si fosse calmata.”

“Per questo sul quinjet era incazzato? Non ero chiusa in gabbia, ma ero lì di fronte a lui con la mia bella armatura scintillante?”

La Vedova Nera le aveva sorriso prima di aprire la porta del laboratorio. Se si fossero conosciute sotto altre circostanze probabilmente sarebbero potute andare molto d’accordo. Ma non si fidava di lei. Lo aveva stupidamente fatto una volta, e ora non avrebbe più fatto lo stesso errore. La Romanoff poteva essere amichevole quanto volesse, ma non sarebbero più tornate al falso rapporto che avevano avuto quando questa la spiava per conto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. con l’aiuto di Steve.

“Questo è il laboratorio allestito da Fury per voi. Se vi viene in mente qualcos’altro che vi serve, non esitate a chiederlo.”

“Reed Richards ci servirebbe.” Era entrata nel laboratorio e con la coda dell’occhio aveva notato Banner annuire. Perché Fury non aveva coinvolto anche Reed? Erano sulla Terra. Sapeva per certo che erano alla Baxter Building, perché Johnny Storm le aveva scritto e mandato una foto per dirle quanto si stava annoiando. 

Cosa stava nascondendo Fury da non voler coinvolgere Reed? Qualcosa non le tornava. Era sicura di aver letto anche il nome di Reed Richards nella cartella per il progetto Avengers che Fury le aveva tolto di mano. Era forse risultato anche lui inadatto come lei? E gli altri Fantastici 4? Sue Storm non aveva nulla da invidiare al compagno in quanto ad intelligenza. Perché non c’era almeno lei? Erano stati nello spazio. Forse potevano dargli almeno una dritta su cosa cercare. Su come posizionare i satelliti. Forse avevano anche un’idea su come scrivere l’algoritmo di localizzazione che gli serviva per ritrovare il Tesseract.

Si era voltata verso la spia e anche Natasha sembrava pensierosa al riguardo. Ma non avrebbe parlato, lo sapeva già. Era una spia. Se aveva informazioni non le avrebbe rivelate facilmente.

“Dimmi, Romanoff. Mi sembra che tu abbia preso questa missione molto sul personale. Relazione amorosa con Barton?” Si era avvicinata allo scettro Loki e la prima cosa che aveva notato era il colore. Lo stesso azzurro del suo reattore arc.

“Prima di preoccuparti della mia vita privata, pensa alla tua, Stark. Johnny Storm? Sul serio? Credi che non abbia capito cosa stai facendo?”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando e non credo che questi gossip interessino il dottor Banner.”

“Io voglio solo finire qui e tornare a terra.”

Banner le aveva però sorriso in modo titubante e lei era sempre più curiosa. Doveva contenersi o lo avrebbe spaventato sul serio, ma voleva fargli almeno un milione di domande. Come faceva a trasformarsi? Come esattamente era stato modificato il suo DNA? Aveva cercato dati, informazioni, qualsiasi cosa, ma avevano criptato tutto in modo tale che neppure lei era riuscita a trovare quello che cercava. Ci aveva provato seriamente qualche anno prima, quando il suo vecchio reattore arc aveva smesso di funzionare e cercava delle soluzioni. 

“Tutti vogliamo finire ed andarcene. Io soprattutto. Sono abbastanza sicura che Sharon vorrà la mia testolina su un piatto d’argento se solo mi avvicino di nuovo a Rogers.” Aveva sfiorato la punta dello scettro. Nei file era scritto che Loki aveva puntato quella contro il cuore di Barton, Selvig e gli altri uomini che aveva portato via con sé. 

“Prima l’ho sentito parlare al telefono e sembrava infastidito.” Si era voltata verso l’altra donna e questa stava facendo finta di guardarsi le unghie. “L’ho sentito dire che stava lavorando e che non ammetteva certe distrazioni.” 

“Non riuscirò mai a capire da che parte stai davvero, credimi. Questo doppio gioco è troppo anche per me.”

“Sono stato ingannato anch’io dal suo bel faccino.” Aveva sentito Banner mormorare accanto a lei e non aveva trattenuto un sorriso. Sarebbe stato divertente lavorare accanto a quell’uomo. Ne era sicura. Non le capitava spesso di fare lavori di gruppo. Non era brava affatto a stare in gruppo. C’era sempre qualcosa che stonava, la maggior parte delle volte era lei stessa a stonare. 

“Dottor Banner, secondo lei da che parte si potrebbe iniziare? Io faccio solo finta di sapere di cosa sto parlando questa volta. Non sono affatto un’esperta in raggi gamma come vorrei far credere.”

“No, ma ha miniaturizzato e potenziato il reattore arc. Oltre ad aver sintetizzato un nuovo elemento. Non mi guardi così. Anche se sono mi sono nascosto al mondo, non ho smesso di informarmi su ciò che succedeva.” Banner l’aveva guardata e aveva sorriso di nuovo. “Gossip compresi.”

“Stark, dottor Banner, vi lascio lavorare. Per qualsiasi cosa potete chiamare me o Coulson.”

Si era voltata di nuovo verso la Vedova Nera e questa le sorrideva lievemente. Avrebbero davvero potuto essere amiche se si fossero conosciute in altre circostanze. Lo credeva sul serio.

La spia gli aveva dato le spalle ed era uscita dal loro laboratorio provvisorio. Aveva sospirato e si era passata una mano sugli occhi non appena la porta si era chiusa silenziosamente. Era strano. In tre anni in cui aveva collaborato con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. come consulente non si era mai trovata a dover davvero lavorare per loro. Erano ritocchi su qualche quinjet, miglioramenti su qualche arma che aveva progettato in passato. Erano pochi lavori che la maggior parte delle volte poteva fare comodamente seduta nella propria officina. 

E le mancava J.A.R.V.I.S.. Era abituata ad avere sempre la voce della sua intelligenza artificiale nelle orecchie mentre lavorava. Le parlava, la consigliava, la sgridava. In presenza di Steve si alleava con lui. E ora le mancava. 

Si era voltata lentamente verso Banner, che si era già messo all’opera e stava analizzando dei dati. Erano quelli del primo attacco di Loki. Stava sicuramente cercando una traccia, una scia lasciata dal potere dello scettro per poter capire di che tipo di raggi si trattasse esattamente.

Con la coda dell’occhio aveva notato Steve passare davanti alla porta del laboratorio. Aveva voltato la testa nello stesso momento in cui lo aveva fatto anche lui e per un istante i loro sguardi si erano incrociati. Prima che Steve decidesse di interrompere subito il contatto visivo e procedere lungo il corridoio. 


End file.
